For the Title of Champion
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot (for now). Kurapika is a pokémon trainer who is looking take on the champion of his region, if only he could rid himself of the dashing vagabond he keeps running into.


Personal prompt from the tumblr user "kinsdura" as apart of a 300 follower celebration. Literally, pokémon is one of my weaknesses so I ended up going a bit overboard. I may consider even doing an actual series based off this to be quite honest because I have so many ideas for this AU. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Kurapika huffed at the man in front of him, this, Chrollo Lucilfer who grinned so genuinely at him. His journey to Victory Road was none of his business but he had the gall to come up to him, effortlessly beautiful. His slightly windswept hair and dark eyes made him already highly charming, but for some reason it just pissed him off.

Said man laughed, in a musically alluring way, and Kurapika was really starting to get annoyed. He didn't deserve this type of torture. Chrollo offered him some advice, which he begrudgingly took, and then gave him a Dawn Stone and departed. He wasn't sure what this guy's ulterior motive was, no one would be so generous. Kurapika shook his head, continuing on to the next town, which was the opposite way the insufferable prick had gone. Good riddance.

There, the blonde quickly found the next gym leader, an oddly happy tech kid by the name of Shalnark who was more than happy to show him back to the gym for a proper battle. Needless to say he soon exited one gym badge and a technical machine richer.

After passing through a valley covered in snow, he somehow ran into Chrollo, again, except this time he was speaking to one of his rivals, Killua. Of course, his presence didn't escape either of their notices because as soon as he turned to walk to the Pokémon Center he heard his name called out, and before he could break into a sprint they were already on either side of him.

He sighed in defeat as he listened to them both talk over each other to relay some recent news. Something about a Team Chimera that Gon had taken on recently, winning against one of the top subordinates, a commander with a name that just screamed "cat" to him. Kurapika cut to the chase by asking if there was a gym in the area, to which Killua boasted his new win by shoving a small piece of metal in his face. So he took that as a yes, and used the opportunity to excuse himself to go heal his pokémon and to get away from Chrollo. Hadn't the infuriating man gone the other direction?

He took his time resting up at the Pokémon Center, knowing that he needed a good strategy this time around. Sure he had winged it at the electric gym the other day, but seeing as this was his sixth badge, he knew it'd be more trouble. He talked around town first, figuring out that the ice-user Machi was pretty ruthless. Not many people were able to get past her and her line up was pretty brutal.

He didn't have anything effective against ice types, and that could really throw him for a loop. If Machi was as great as the townspeople said, his only hope was getting a pokémon who had the type advantage, after all, three of his five pokémon were weak to it. He got back to his room at a local hotel and plopped onto his bed, his bag landing haphazardly beside him. He opened his eyes, peering into his bag as his mind wracked around for answers. Then a little gleam caught his eye, and he almost hurt himself standing up. That's it! He knew what he had to do.

The next day when he approached Machi, she smirked smugly at him, as if judging whether or not she could beat him based off looks. He smiled back politely, pulling out a poké ball. He didn't want to admit it, but Chrollo had really helped him out. Maybe he wasn't too bad of a guy after all.

He threw out his newly evolved Gallade and watched with satisfaction as he saw Machi's face sink. Well, she could still win, but a type advantage would help tip the scales in his favor. A rigorous battle took place, but he walked away victorious yet again, barely winning with only Gallade. To say the least, his pokémon had a new sense of pride for not only evolving but taking on a gym solo. I guess he had only Chrollo to thank. He wrinkled his nose. That would mean he'd have to be nice though. Oh the joy.

Before he left, Machi had taken notice of his still unevolved Eevee and had offered to make it an ice type for him as a token of his victory. There was nothing to lose, so he agreed, and it had been a great idea. Glaceon was more than ecstatic to show off its new appearance, and made a show of playing in the newly fallen snow.

The next time he saw Chrollo was after having taken on the seventh and eighth gyms and having defeated his now former rival Leorio, who found himself wanting to pursue medicine instead of pokémon battles. He met him near Victory Road, the afternoon sun casting a warm glow around him, making him seem almost ethereal.

His Gallade, which had formed the habit of strolling beside him as opposed to staying in a poké ball, rushed over to said man, taking him by surprise. Kurapika laughed as the pokémon accidentally tackled him to the ground in his excitement. The blonde had completely forgotten that Kirlia had met him at the same time he did, and had been completely in awe of the power of Tyranitar, whom Chrollo had been grooming at the time. Of course that would leave an impression, especially after the older man had insisted on giving a treat to the then young pokémon.

Chrollo lit up upon seeing him, pulling away from Gallade's grasp to walk up to him, light glinting enthusiastically in his eyes. He of course asked if that was his Dawn Stone that evolved Gallade, to which Kurapika couldn't help but crack a smile. He nodded, and the man bloomed, rushing back to the Gallade with all the excitement of a child, lifting the pokémon and spinning it around. For a split second, he envied his pokémon, but shook the idea from his mind as he inquired as to why he was there.

Chrollo tilted his head at him, confusion evident on his face, but then a grin returned to his face as he waved off the question, and simply said he'd see him after he made his way through the Elite Four. In retrospect, he wondered why that hadn't been a dead give away.

Victory Road was tough, all of his pokémon being pushed to the limits, and he's sure his Xatu was getting tired of flying back to the same Pokémon Center to heal everyone and to rest. Surprisingly, despite the initial difficulty, it didn't take very long for him to make it to the end, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the collective experience of him and his team or if they had simply over prepared. Well, not that it would matter when he reached the Elite Four.

The first trainer, a large, towering man by the name of Franklin, was a nice guy, but a tough competitor. He introduced himself as a steel type, a type Kurapika wasn't used to battling against. The blonde wasn't sure asides from fire what its weaknesses were, and didn't have time to check.

The man lead him over to an open field, and there the battle began. His Haxorus quickly went out, the opponents pokémon having landed a critical hit. Later, it wasn't until he pulled out his Gallade and used Close Combat did he realize fighting type moves were effective. He immediately took advantage of that and was barely able to beat Aggron, his last pokémon. Franklin grinned at him, congratulating him on his victory and gestured to a door (that he was pretty sure was not there last he checked) and said the second member was beyond it. He nodded his thanks and left, adrenaline coursing through him now. It had been a close match.

Upon entering the next room, he was showered in paper confetti. He heard a fit of giggles erupt from deeper within the room, so he brushed some of the paper from his clothes and marched toward the noise. He was met by a young child who introduced themselves as Kalluto, the psychic type user.

The blonde grimaced, noting that Gallade wouldn't be so useful this time around. They backed away from each other as a battle field lit up in bright neon lights, Kalluto remarking that while it was impressive to beat Franklin, that he wouldn't fall so easily. He wasn't lying either.

The next battle gave him a run for his money, or what little he had of it. His Roserade barely pulled through, fainting the rival Meowstic before itself could collapse from exhaustion. Kalluto laughed despite losing, picking up the small Pokémon and gesturing to another door where he could find his third opponent. He heard the boy muttering something along the lines of "Danchou certainly chose well," but chose to ignore it.

Once he was out of the room and had healed his pokémon, he opened the third door and saw a single woman in business attire standing before him. She shook his hand, her grip firm as she smiled at him. Pakunoda was her name, and if he could guess from the Litwick gathering in the room, she was a ghost type. Just his luck.

The battle commenced shortly after, the battle proving more difficult than the last one. His only saving grace was that his Glaceon still knew the move Bite, giving him the extra edge he needed to fell the first couple pokémon she threw at him. She came down to her Mismagius and he with his Haxorus. It was his longest duel yet, each pokémon fighting brilliantly for their trainer, but it seems that his dragon has a higher special defense than to the ghost's defense, and Mismagius floated back to Pakunoda, dizzied and defeated.

She strode over to his position, where he tended to his wounded Haxorus, and knelt down to pat his head. It was slightly bizarre, but it gave off a comforting vibe, so he accepted it. She looked at him with a calculating gaze before her eyes softened, a smile gracing her features. She pointed him to the next door, which again, had _not_ been there before, and she went back to tend to her own pokémon.

The next room was warmly lit by a large fireplace, paintings decorated the walls where high bookshelves weren't, and there, in the middle, sat a small man dressed in all black. He chuckled a bit before standing, picking up a poké ball as he approached the blonde.

Feitan, as he called himself, was a fire type user and would not let him pass to the champion easily, or so he said. He dragged on for a bit about the passion of a trainer, and how if he deemed him unworthy he wouldn't hesitate to end the battle right then and there. He laughed again, saying that he doubted that he'd have to though, not with the fire he saw in the boy.

Kurapika wasn't quite sure what he was getting at, but he was pretty sure it was meant as a compliment and thanked him. Feitan waved his hand, dismissing the comment, and walked aside to the battle area. Then his final Elite Four battle began.

His fire pokémon were tough, and his mix of physical and special moves certainly left Kurapika in awe, but he knew his Pokémon could do just as well.

His Roserade's Poison Spikes helped lower their health points, and he made sure to continue the barrage of attacks using Xatu's Shadow Ball and Psychic, not letting any of Feitan's pokémon get too close. Typhlosion, the last one on the Elite Four's side, was too fast though and was able to knock Xatu out before he could react. His Haxorus could barely match his speed, but managed to knock out the fire type with a well timed Dragon Pulse.

Feitan stood there for a while, completely still before smirking. He voiced his approval and congratulated Kurapika for making it through the Elite Four. His eyes narrowed as he met the blonde half way, the smaller man putting a hand of his shoulder. It was a silent good luck, he knew that much, and Kurapika thanked him and went on, a door revealing itself on the wall adjacent to him.

He took a deep breath, not sure what to expect beyond the door. He exhaled, and then pushed his way through the double doors.

Chrollo turned to him, grinning ear to ear as the blonde stood at the door in shock. The man's laugh seemed to brighten the room, and really, how did he not figure this out? His mind reeled back to an old lady he had met that called the champion of the region a "windswept wonder," so how could he not have figured that out from that context clue alone?

Chrollo seemed to know what was going on, but opted to ignore it, instead only smiling as if it was the happiest day of his life.

"As you already know, I am Chrollo Lucilfer, and I am the champion of this region." He started, obviously amused. "Usually I'd ask for your name, but seeing as we've already met, that won't really be necessary, right Kurapika?"

The blonde nodded wordlessly, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of this _beautiful bastard being the champion_.

"Well, I have a proposition for you," he continued, walking over to Kurapika. "You see, just putting my title as champion on the line can get a bit repetitive, so let's say you and me make a bet."

"Sure," his voice managed to say evenly, even though the lighting coming through the skylights were totally _not_ helping the heavenly glow he had going on. "If I win-"

"You get the title," Chrollo said, cutting him off. "And I'll obey one command, whatever you want me to do, after the battle. Even if that is to leave this region and never come back."

"T-that won't be necessary," Kurapika stuttered, "I would never ask of you something like that." Blush creeped up his neck as the other man beamed at him, almost in a relieved way. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the dazzling smile. "Wait, but then what do you get?"

"I'm glad you asked," he cupped the blonde's chin, tilting it up so he could make direct eye contact with him, "I get to take you out on a date." He dropped his hand, pacing back to the other side of the room, leaving the blonde speechless. He continued, his voice booming. "Your Gallade may have the type advantage over my dark type pokémon, but that hasn't stopped me from winning before, so give it all you've got, okay?"

Even from across the room, the wink Chrollo sent his way went straight to his heart, and the only thing keeping him from fleeing the room was the fact he'd have to face the Elite Four on the way out. He grabbed onto a poké ball as he breathed in and out steadily.

He had to win, or else what would his journey have been for? Then again… He looked up and saw that Chrollo was patiently waiting for him to get ready, his first pokémon, a Houndoom, already out on the field. He closed his eyes. Neither result was bad, but it wasn't worth either of their times if he was going to intentionally lose.

Opening his eyes, he squared his shoulders and walked up to the trainer line, throwing out his Haxorus first. This is where the real fun would start.

Houndoom attacked first, fire bursting from its maw as it leaped at the dragon. Kurapika commanded Haxorus to dodge and to use Dragon Rage, which hit the dog right in the side. It quickly recovered however, using Inferno, burning his pokémon. After more exchanges like this, Haxorus using his tail to hit Houndoom when he tried circle around him and both of their Pokémon trying to dodge in a timely manner to better surprise their opponent, they eventually fainted simultaneously, Feint Attack and Dragon Claw both dropping them down to zero HP.

Chrollo smiled at him, impressed with the quick work their first pokémon had done, and sent out his next pokémon, Honchcrow, to which Kurapika responded with a Glaceon. The champion didn't seem deterred by the type advantage and the match continued on as such.

Glaceon beat Honchcrow, but was beaten later by a Hydreigon, who was then beaten by his Roserade, who got beaten by the champion's Tyranitar, and even Xatu got taken down with a well time Rock Slide attack, but the dinosaur was then beaten by his Gallade. Then it was just both of their mains. His Gallade versus Chrollo's Zoroark.

Kurapika wiped at his brow, out of breath and slightly hunched over. Gallade had already been hit by a couple attack while Zoroark was fresh in the battle. Type advantage or not, it would be hard to pull off a win in this position.

"Getting tired?" Chrollo called out to him, a hand on his hip as he shifted his weight to another foot.

"Not anymore than you are. Now, let's finish this, shall we?" Kurapika smiled at him, causing the champion to blush slightly. Chrollo straightened as he cleared his throat as he stood up taller.

"I suppose you're right. Now, Zoroark, Shadow Claw!"

"Gallade, Low Sweep!"

Their pokémon lunged at each other with a fierceness Kurapika hadn't witnessed in a long time. It reminded him so eerily of his first pokémon battle. His first real one. It had been exhilarating, and all he had was his Ralts at the time. The pokémon collided, Zoroark being thrown to the floor while Gallade flew into the air. This would more than likely be the last exchange before the end.

Everything would come down to their last move.

He sensed that Chrollo had reached the same conclusion. Kurapika shouted for a Vacuum Wave while the champion cried for a Shadow Ball. They were both special moves with one hundred percent accuracy, so whoever survived the hit would be the victor. There was a bright light when the moves met, smoke and dust flying from the impact. The blonde covered his eyes with his arms, squinting into the wind as he tried to make out what had happened. It seemed like forever until the dust cleared, and the he saw him. His Gallade, standing proud and tall above a Zoroark as the effects of a last second Light Screen shimmered around him.

Before he could stop himself he was running towards his pokémon, joy coursing through his body. He had done it; he had won! He tackled Gallade to the ground, a grin on his face as he heard the sound of a poké ball retrieve the fainted Zoroark next to him. He looked up, his smile faltering upon seeing the half enthusiastic smile on the champion's face… or rather former champion.

"Congratulations. You've now been entered into the Hall of Fame for your victory. You also now-"

"I don't want it." Kurapika interrupted, moving over to stand in front of him. "You can keep your title." Chrollo look bewildered. Surely it was near unheard of to not take on the title of champion, but that hadn't been Kurapika's purpose in coming there.

"I came because I promised an old friend of mine that if he couldn't travel the world and battle the champion that I would do that for him. I believe simply by being here that I have fulfilled my role in that promise, so don't let me take away what is rightfully yours."

Chrollo laughed breathlessly, putting a hand to his forehead.

"You really are such an interesting trainer. I even instructed the Elite Four to keep their guards up when you came through and you still managed your way to my room. I must admit, you surprise me despite everything. You even won against me, which no one could do on just luck alone; however, I accept your request. I will hold onto my title. Will that satisfy you?"

Kurapika nodded his head, glad to have him laughing again. Glad… The blonde looked back up to the dark haired man, who tilted his head curiously at him.

"So, about that command you mentioned…"

Chrollo's eyes widened, but he stayed silent, making a single circle motion with his free hand to encourage him to continue.

"I want you to go on a date with me… please?" The trainer blushed and put his hands to his face, not waiting for a reaction from the champion. It's one thing for Chrollo to ask, but for him to? That was definitely not thought through very well. Kurapika's heart picked up as Chrollo moved his hands away from his face, a smile and a ridiculous amount of blush adorning his features as he held the blonde's hands in his own.

"I'd love to."


End file.
